prince_henryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Continent of Where
The first recorded history anybody has of Where is in the year 300 A.D. Where was home to 6 warring Houses: The House of One, The House of Body, The House of Way, The House of Time, The House of Day, and The House of DeVitoe. The first king of each House was Thisone(Pronounced "This One"), Thisbody, Thisway, Thistime, MonDay, and Danny DeVitoe. The biggest of the tribes was the House of Body, however the most ambitious of the tribes was the House of One. Thisone was the first of the One House to make it his goal to unite the tribes...or conquer them, whichever was easier. He started by declaring war on the Day tribe. In a hard fought war, he and his One army broke enemy lines and defeated the Day tribe, taking their leader hostage. With the new land, new people, and new weapons, and the One tribe quickly set their sights on the next weakest tribe: The House of Time. The House of Time was in the midst of their own civil war over who was the rightful leader, Thistime, or his brother Thattime. Thisone swiftly but secretly made a deal with thattime and his rebels. The deal, known as the OneTime Pact said that if the House of One helped Thattime and his rebels overthrow Thistime, he would give him a section of the new One empire to govern over as a vassal. This plan succeeded and Thistime was defeated, and the land that formerly belonged to the House of Time was taken over by The House of One, with Thattime ruling it as a vassal. Thisone set his sights next on the House of DeVitoe. However, the DeVitoe tribe fought back far harder than Thisone had anticipated, and he was killed in the battle. His army quickly retreated and made peace, swearing that they would not attack the DeVitoe tribe, and donate resources to them for the next hundred years. Thisone was succeeded by his son, Thatone. The tribes lived in peace until the year 489 A.D. The remaining tribes were The House of One, ruled over by Thatone, The House of Way, ruled over by Thatway, The House of Body, ruled over Somebody, and The House of DeVitoe, ruled over by Danny DeVitoe II. Although Thatone showed a desire for peace on the outside, he was secretly working on a plot to continue his fathers goal of creating one united nation on Where. The House of One was still the largest House by a wide margin, and looking to get larger. When King Thatway passed away of a heart attack, the Thatway House was thrown in turmoil over who should be heir to the throne, as King Thatway had not had any children. This was when King Thatone struck, leading his troops in a raid on The House of Way. They conquered the House of Way easily, growing even further. In fear for their safety, The House of Body, and The House of DeVitoe formed an alliance, leading an attack on The House of One. They won the battle, and took some land away from The House of One, splitting it among themselves. King Thatone was taken hostage in this battle and never seen again. The House of One was taken over by his daughter, Queen Whichone. The factions had been in a constant state of war for the last hundred years.(Now 589 A.D.). The House of One was constantly trading battle victories with the Body(Ruled by King Nobody)-DeVitoe(Ruled by King Danny DeVitoe III)alliance. In secret however, The House of One had been developing the first crossbows to ever be seen on Where. They outfitted their army with this new technology and sent them against the alliance. They conquered the Body tribe with ease, but the DeVitoe House kept the fight going. It seemed as though the House of One was finally going to prevail, when Sometime(a past descendant of the House of Time), lead a formerly secret uprising against the The One empire, taking back their lands and bringing their empire back into existence. Fearing for her life, Queen Whichone fled the continent, heading towards Europe. The One House was now headed by her son, No-one. The year is now 934. The House of One struggled with internal affairs for several hundred years after Queen Whichone's reign. After the secret uprising, trust was hard to come by in the kingdom, and The House of One's strength was constantly challenged from The House of Time(Ruled still by King Sometime, and the House of DeVitoe(Ruled by Danny DeVitoe IV). King No-One was growing old and angry. His ancestor's dreams of a united Where were fading away, and he would not stand for it. Finally one day he snapped. He had everyone suspected of treason thrown in prison, and sent every single able bodied man, woman, and child against The House of Time. The House of Time crumbled quickly. No-One then set his sights on The House of DeVitoe. At this time The House of One, now more appropriately called The One Empire, ruled most of Where. They were one province away from finally having a united Where, all they had to do was take down the House of DeVitoe. King No-One sent wave after wave of soldiers at The House of DeVitoe's kingdom. The walls weakened, they nearly fell, when King Danny DeVitoe IV unveiled secret technology they had been developing: A crude of trebuchet. They launched boulders of fire from behind their walls, taking down the The House of One's army in droves. King No-One's anger driven, erratic military formations were not working, but he refused to change his stride. At lunch during the day of the siege, his teenage son, Prince Someone, delivered him food and drink. King No-One took a big gulp of his wine, and collapsed. Prince Someone saw how the attack was failing and how his father refused to change stride or retreat. This made him the King, and he quickly withdrew all troops. 70 years later, King Someone had two toddler sons named Everyone and Anyone. On Prince Everyone's birthday, King Someone's plan was complete. He had a spy infiltrate The House of DeVitoe years earlier and gain status in the King's staff. He had just received word that his spy had assassinated King DeVitoe IV. He quickly ushered in his army and within hours the House of DeVitoe had fallen. The House of One had accomplished its centuries old goal, and united Where under one rule. That is until one hundred years later, when he had a heart attack and passed away. Prince Everyone and Prince Anyone feuded over who deserved to be the ruler of Where, and finally compromised by splitting the continent in two-The empires of Everywhere and Anywhere, this is the state Where has remained in even today.